1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display panel with a simplified manufacturing process, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel displays an image in response to an electric signal, and provides information to a user through the image. A display panel may include various embodiments, e.g., a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, an electrophoretic display panel, an electro-wetting display panel, and the like.
An organic light emitting display panel has a fast response time, is driven by a low voltage, and includes an organic light emitting diode which is a self-luminous type device. Accordingly, an organic light emitting display panel has many advantages such as being lightweight and thin, since an light source can be omitted, having excellent luminance, having no dependency on the viewing angle, and so on.
An organic light emitting display panel includes a plurality of organic layers and inorganic layers. An organic light emitting display panel can be formed through various manufacturing processes in which multiple layers are formed.